As an input apparatus capable of electrostatically detecting an input operation, an input apparatus that enables an key input to be performed by touching a keyboard displayed on a screen is known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an input device in which a GUI component such as a software keyboard is displayed on a touch panel functioning as a display device and, by touching a displayed key, that key is displayed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-146267